


Incomplete

by princehadri



Series: The Westerner [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Incomplete, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehadri/pseuds/princehadri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee may be a liar and a cheat, but Tavros Nitram is a goddamn thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t really done, but it isn’t going to get any more finished than this. And it ends in an okay place. So here you go.

He knows the melody by heart. What the lyrics mean, he has no idea. It seems Gamzee never sings to him in English anymore.

But  _whatever_  song it is (lyrics and translation and meaning unknown), it’s still his. Theirs. A thing between just the two of them.

So when he hears the unmistakable chords that mark the beginning of the song playing in the apartment while the musician is out, it makes his heart skip a beat.

For a moment he’s certain that it has to be a repeat of that one night from years ago: Gamzee outside under the balcony at their old place, high and serenading him with his ever present guitar.

But Gamzee’s at a gig and isn’t due back for hours.

And the words are in English.

Karkat is frozen on the couch as he picks up the meaning for the first time since he hears it, and he’s fucking  _livid_. Unbridled anger rouses him to his feet and leads him to the source, throwing open the door to Tavros’ room.

"What the fuck is this?!"

The other boy - Gamzee’s goddamn  _boyfriend_  - looks up in fear, his stammer winning out as he tries to speak but can’t get a word out for nearly thirty seconds of trying.

"U-uh…it’s one of G-Gamzee’s CDs…his b-band, I mean."

No fucking shit.

"No fucking shit. I  _know_  what his shitty music sounds like."

He can’t help but add in the snide dig at his ex (he never  _did_  like the crap that band played), and he can see Tavros immediately reacting. Of  _course_  he liked Gamzee’s music. He was like a fucking puppy.

"He write this fucking song? Since when does he  _sing_  in that fucking band?"

"I d-didn’t ask." Tavros fights to pull his legs up to his chest protectively. There was a reason he tended to stick in his room when it was just the two of them left in the apartment, and the both of them knew exactly why.

"Whatever. You know what? Fucking  _whatever_. But turn that bullshit down."

He doesn’t wait for an answer before he slams the door and storms back into the living room with his cellphone in hand.

> YOU FUCKING BASTARD.

Gamzee’s phone goes off in his pocket between songs while he’s waiting backstage and he flips it open with no expectation of understanding what the hell Karkat is going on about this time.

> I DEAL WITH A LOT OF YOUR SHIT, ASS CLOWN. BUT THIS IS GOING WAY TOO FUCKING FAR.  
> WhAt’s tOo fAr bRo?

It’s always  _something_  with that kid.

> THAT FUCKING SONG YOU ‘WROTE’. OR SHOULD I SAY I WROTE.

Gamzee’s smile falters and his fingers hesitate over the buttons of his phone. But that’s no issue, as Karkat is more than willing to keep on going, as made evident by the way that his phone keeps going off even as his purple eyes scan over each of the incoming messages.

> THE ONE THAT YOU SING RIGHT TO MY FACE.  
> EXCEPT THIS TIME I FUCKING HEARD IT IN ENGLISH. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU.  
> FIRST YOU FUCK AROUND.  
> AND NOW YOU’RE WRITING SONGS.  
> WITH SHIT YOU JACKED FROM MY FUCKING JOURNAL??!

Oh.

Buuuusted.

> WHAT ELSE DID YOU WRITE?  
> ACTUALLY NO. DON’T TELL ME.  
> I DON’T EVEN WANT TO KNOW.  
> THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR GIVING YOU A SECOND CHANCE?  
> I’M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT FOR BELIEVING YOU.  
> YOU’RE A FUCKING SHITTY BOYFRIEND.  
> REAL FUCKING FUNNY.  
> DO YOU SING THAT FUCKING SONG TO EVERYONE?  
> AND I’M JUST THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN’T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS?


End file.
